Subtle Melancholy
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [kaiharu, hajishun] Geisha AU. Fem!Haru. Haru rasa, ia cukup puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Sekalipun itu ibarat burung dalam sangkar yang indah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Tsukiuta © Tsukino Production**

 **Warning** **: GeishaAU, typo, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **: [Geisha AU] [kaiharu, hajishun]** **Fem!Haru.** Haru rasa, ia cukup puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Sekalipun itu ibarat burung dalam sangkar yang indah.

 **Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Subtle Melancholy** **© Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru tinggal bersama keluarganya di sudut kota, tidak terlalu kumuh, masih merupakan tempat yang layak untuk ditinggali. Pada masa pemerintahan yang kesusahan karena perang tak kunjung berakhir, ayahnya ikut berperang demi tanah air bersama para pemuda lainnya semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, namun Haru bersyukur masih dapat hidup bersama ibu dan adik-adiknya tanpa merasakan dingin salju. Dia membantu ibunya bekerja pada tempat makan di kota yang ramai. Dengan para pegawai yang bersikap baik padanya. Karenanya pula, Haru bekerja dengan giat. Baginya kehidupan seperti ini cukup. Karena di luar sana ada begitu banyak anak-anak seusianya yang kehilangan rumah dan orang tua. Haru bersimpati, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap kota yang sedikit demi sedikit menuju ambang kehancuran. Haru bertahan hidup sebisanya, karena orang-orang yang dia sayangi masih berada di sisinya.

Ibunya. Adik-adiknya. Temannya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Saat itu malam yang dingin, ibunya sakit hingga Haru menggantikannya bekerja di tempat makan hingga larut. Haru mengeratkan syal di perjalanannya menuju ke rumah. Bahkan syal rajut buatan ibu yang dipakainya tidak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa yang menusuk di musim dingin. Geta yang dipakainya menjadi berat karena tenggelam di tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalanan. Napasnya beruap setiap kali keluar dari mulutnya. Di kegelapan malam, pohon-pohon tinggi bersisakan dahan dan ranting seakan-akan ingin menggapai karena desau angin.

Haru melihat seorang anak kecil sepantarannya berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang kehilangan daun-daunnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Haru menghampirinya, anak itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Tadi siang aku kehilangan jam saku pemberian ibuku di sekitar sini. Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Apa itu sangat berharga?"

"Iya, karena ibuku sudah berada di surga."

Haru mengangguk paham, "Tapi akan sangat sulit mencarinya di malam hari karena gelap. Ini sudah larut malam. Para polisi akan berpatroli di sini. Kau bisa ditangkap mereka."

"Tapi aku harus menemukannya. Aku yakin sekali kehilangannya di tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin barang itu diambil orang."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau cari saja saat fajar. Disaat itu pasti akan lebih terlihat jelas daripada malam hari. Orang-orang juga belum banyak yang berlalu lalang. Aku akan membantumu."

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya.

Haru berjalan lebih dekat padanya, meraih tangan anak itu, terkejut begitu mendapati tangannya begitu dingin. Dia pasti telah lama mencarinya.

"Kau bisa sakit sebelum berhasil menemukannya." Haru melepas syal yang dipakainya, memakaikan pada leher anak itu. Haru sedikit terkejut karena dia sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Aku janji akan membantumu mencarinya." Haru mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Kita pasti bisa menemukannya besok."

Anak itu membalas tautan kelingkingnya, "Baiklah."

Pagi sekali, bahkan ayam belum berkokok, matahari belum bangun dari peraduan, dua anak kecil melawan udara dingin, mencari di antara salju yang mulai mencair.

Haru menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Sebuah jam saku bundar dengan warna keemasan. Tertulis dengan huruf yang aneh baginya, rantai jam terlihat berkilau. Ada lubang kunci pada bagian sisinya.

"Terima kasih—" ucapan anak lelaki itu terhenti sejenak, ia belum mengetahui nama gadis di depannya.

"Haru, itu namaku." Ia mengucapkannya dengan senyuman.

"Aku Hajime."

Ada salju di atas surai pirang Haru yang disapu oleh Hajime.

Mereka berteman untuk beberapa waktu, hingga bertemu salam perpisahan.

Yang tersisa di tangan Haru adalah sebuah jam saku berwarna keemasan bertulis angka romawi dan sapu tangan berwarna hijau muda bersulam bunga warna warni.

"Kau, terlihat cocok dengan warna musim semi."

"Uh—terima kasih, maaf aku tidak bsa memberimu apa-apa."

Hajime memperi ketukan pelan dengan jemarinya pada kepala Haru. "Mari bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti."

"Saat hari itu tiba, pastikan kau jadi laki-laki yang hebat, Hajime."

Sebuah janji kelingking bertaut.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru kehilangan teman dekatnya yang pindah ke kota berbeda di musim semi. Kehilangan keluarganya pada musim panas, saat kotanya berada dalam nyala api dan lenyap dalam hitungan satu malam. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah jam saku terbungkus sapu tangan di saku kimono dan sebungkus makan malam yang dibawa pulang untuk dinikmati bersama keluarga.

Dia bertahan hidup pada sebuah tempat penampungan yang disediakan untuk korban perang. Tanpa keluarga dan menyedihkan. Di sampingnya ada beberapa anak yang lebih kecil darinya, menangis sesegukan. Ada beberapa orang yang terluka di hadapannya. Rintih kesakitan, teriakan dan tangisan dari ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.

Ah, Haru juga ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Haru mengucapkannya pada anak kecil yang dia obati lukanya. Akan baik-baik saja? Haru sendiri tidak yakin terhadap apa yang dia katakan.

"Lukamu akan sembuh."

Seminggu kemudian anak kecil itu meninggal dunia, masih dengan ikatan perban di lengannya. Bukan karena lukanya, bukan karena mereka kelaparan. Dia tak sengaja terbunuh dalam peperangan.

Haru memetik setangkai bunga liar untuk diletakkan di atas makam sang anak kecil.

Dia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa kehilangan. Disaat umurnya sembilan tahun.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Haru bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia dituduh melakukan pencurian. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah berjalan di pasar untuk mencari pekerjaan kecil yang bisa dilakukannya. Berharap hanya pada bantuan pemerintah tidaklah cukup. Rambut pirangnya ditarik dengan keras, menyisakan rasa sakit dari helaian yang tercabut. Bibirnya lebam berdarah. Jam saku direbut, satu-satunya benda miliknya yang tersisa. Itu adalah miliknya, dan Haru tidak akan membiarkan benda itu hilang juga. Dia menggigit tangan pemuda yang merebut jamnya, mengabaikan makian. Berlari dan bersembunyi di sudut gang yang sepi. Memeluk lututnya.

Hidupnya tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini kan?

Haru menenggelamkan wajahnya dilutut. Sapu tangannya hilang.

Di tempat penampungan, semuanya tidak cukup baik. Terkadang mereka mendapatkan makanan, dan terkadang menahannya untuk waktu yang lama. Jumlah orang di sana semakin bertambah tiap kali perang terjadi, dan berkurang ketika ada yang mati. Haru mulai terbiasa melihatnya. Hal yang tak layak untuk dilihat anak kecil sepertinya.

"Haru, ada apa denganmu, nak? Wajahmu terluka. Biar bibi obati."

Haru menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kecil pada nyonya yang baik padanya. Ibu itu sama sepertinya, kehilangan keluarga. Menyisakan dirinya sebatang kara.

"Ambillah roti ini untukmu, bibi masih kenyang."

Meskipun ada banyak hal menyakitkan, Haru masih bisa tersenyum. Masih ada kebaikan berada di sekitarnya.

Rotinya yang keras terasa asin.

 _(Ah, mungkin karena aku memakannya sambil menangis)_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka semua, para korban perang di bawa ke tempat-tempat berbeda. Mungkin karena tempat mereka sekarang tidak lagi cukup untuk korban yang semakin bertambah. Bisa pula karena kota ini akan hancur. Haru akan di bawa ke tempat yang lain.

Haru tidak berharap banyak. Kali inipun dia berpisah dengan nyonya baik hati. Sosok yang memberinya omamori berisi beberapa koin perak sebelum mereka saling memberi pelukan perpisahan.

Meskipun tempat baru, apa yang dijalaninya tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya ada wajah-wajah baru, yang tidak tahu bagaimana menjalani hidup untuk seterusnya. Tentu saja, semua masih akan tetap sama. Suatu saat mereka merasa kenyang, dan di lain waktu bersabar untuk mendapat kebaikan dari para orang atas.

"Roti untukmu." Setengah roti terjulur untuknya. Diberikan oleh anak lelaki bersurai kecoklatan dengan bola mata sebiru lautan.

Haru menatapnya beberapa saat, anak itu tampak sedang mengunyah roti dari potongan yang sama.

"Itu milikmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. aku senang berbagi." Anak itu duduk di sampingnya. Memberikan setengah roti dengan senyuman. "Kau terlihat sedih. Jadi aku memberimu roti agar kau merasa senang."

Haru tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih."

"Nah, kau terlihat senang sekarang." anak itu turut memberikan cengiran lebar. "Kau baru tiba di sini kan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Haru mengangguk, "Aku dibawa kemari dari kota sebelah. Di sana terlalu banyak korban."

"Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak di tempat ini, tetapi ini lebih baik dari pada kedinginan di jalanan." Anak itu menelan potongan roti terakhirnya, ia menepuk kepalanya, "Astaga, aku lupa!"

Haru berjengit, "Lupa apa?"

"Lupa menanyakan namamu!"

Haru kembali tertawa, "Namaku Haru."

"Aku Kai. Mari berjuang bersama, Haru."

Haru kembali menemukan sosok baik diantara puing-puing yang tercipta karena perang.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Para pemuda di tempat mereka semakin berkurang. Diperintahkan untuk ikut berperang. Gadis-gadis muda dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang dewasa yang tidak mereka kenal. Hanya ada anak-anak tersisa bersama para wanita tua. Membuat Haru dan Kai untuk bersikap dewasa untuk adik-adik kecil di sana. Menjadi kakak bagi mereka, dan menjadi anak baik yang membantu para wanita. Waktu terasa lama untuk Haru menyentuh usia sepuluh. Namun ia telah berusaha menjadi sosok yang dapat diandalkan. Ia dikenal sebagai kakak yang baik.

Suatu hati, Haru mendapatkan gelang dari kerang. Diberikan oleh adik-adik kecilnya dan Kai.

"Mereka berkata ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Haru. Aku mencarinya di pantai, dan mereka yang merangkainya!" Kai berucap semangat.

Hal sesederhana itu, mampu membuatnya merasa senang.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti ini. Dan Haru merasa dia bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama, bagaimanapun beratnya.

Musim semi menjauh, masa menyentuh musim gugur. Daun-daun gingko menguning, memenuhi jalanan. Terkadang terbang terbawa deru angin, memenuhi jalan setapak yang rumputnya menghijau. Haru menyenangi dunia tenang seperti ini.

Dia duduk bersandar pada pohon gingko, bernaung di bawah dahan yang rimbun meskipun helaiannya berjatuhan tiap kali disapa angin. Di tangannya ada buku tua yang telah robek pada beberapa bagian.

"Kau bisa membaca?" Kai menghampirinya.

"Sedikit. Temanku pernah mengajariku. Aku suka membaca buku."

"Hm, berarti kau orang yang pintar. Karena orang pintar biasanya senang membaca buku."

"Kai tidak bisa membaca?"

Kai menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Tapi aku bisa menghitung uang."

"Mau aku ajari?"

"Sungguh kau mau mengajariku? Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi orang pintar seperti Haru?"

Sore-sore mereka berlalu dengan Kai yang belajar mengeja huruf. Senja yang mengesankan akan terjadi jika Kai memasang cengiran dengan tangan yang memperlihatkan buku-buku—entah di dapatnya dari mana. Bukan buku baru, namun itu cukup untuk membuat hati Haru senang.

Haru akan mendongeng dari cerita-cerita yang dibacanya pada malam hari untuk adik-adik kecil sebelum mereka tidur. Mencoba untuk lebih kuat menghadapi hari esok, karena kedamaian belum menyentuh dunia mereka.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Kau sudah pandai membaca, Kai."

"Berkat Haru. Kau bisa jadi seorang guru yang hebat."

"Itu adalah cita-cita yang sepertinya tidak akan tercapai."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tidak apa memiliki mimpi, kan? Meskipun seperti ini, aku memiliki mimpi. Menjadi orang yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi banyak hal."

"Itu akan jadi hal sulit. Sebentar lagi, entah itu aku atau Kai, salah satu diantara kita akan pergi lebih dahulu. Kau akan ikut perang, dan aku—entahlah. Jika beruntung, mungkin aku bisa menjadi pelayan di sebuah rumah makan."

Mereka tahu dengan jelas bahwa gadis yang mencapai umur remaja biasanya akan dibawa pergi untuk bekerja, entah itu menjadi pelayan, oiran, maupun geisha.

Haru tidak pernah berharap banyak. Dia sudah mengubur mimpi-mimpinya.

Itu pembicaraan terakhir mereka berdua di bawah langit yang menyentuh warna oranye. Haru menjadi orang yang harus lebih dahulu pergi, meskipun menyentuh angka remaja masih jauh darinya. Ada beberapa wanita cantik berkimono datang ke tempat mereka, di saat Haru membacakan sebuah buku cerita. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Haru penuh minat.

"Kau bisa membaca dan menulis?"

"Sedikit—"

Wanita itu menyentuh surai pirangnya yang ikal pendek. Memegang tangannya dan menatap mata emerald-nya dalam.

"Mata yang indah. Aku bisa memberikan mereka kehidupan yang nyaman untuk beberapa waktu jika kau mau pergi denganku."

Di saat yang berat bagi semua orang untuk mendapatkan pengganjal perut, Haru hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa tahu pasti arti menjual kebebasan.

"Aku akan membawa anak ini."

Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu, anak-anak di sana tidak akan kelaparan karena mendapatkan uang pertukaran dirinya. Haru akan kembali tinggal di tempat yang baru. Haru selalu tersenyum dalam menghadapi apapun, begitulah dia membuat dirinya jadi lebih kuat. Namun Kai terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Meskipun biasanya di mata Haru, Kai selalu terlihat sebagai anak lelaki yang ceria dan kuat.

Haru meraih tangan Kai.

"Kai harus jadi pemuda kuat agar mampu melindungi banyak hal."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada beberapa gadis yang seumuran dengannya di _okiya_ —rumah kediaman para _geisha_ , dengan berbagai sikap. Pendiam, cerewet, baik, sombong, bahkan yang bersikap mengesalkan hati. Beberapa _maiko_ —geisha magang memperlakukan mereka dengan seenaknya, memerintahkan mengerjakan begitu banyak hal ini itu dengan waktu istirahat yang sedikit. Sampai-sampai tangannya pegal dan punggungnya sakit di malam hari. Beberapa anak perempuan menangis karena tidak tahan terhadap pekerjaan seperti itu yang selalu berulang. Haru duduk pada sudut ruangan, menatap jam saku, satu koin perak yang tersisa dari kantung jimat dan gelang dari kerang. Barang yang menjadi berharga untuknya.

Hal yang membuat Haru terpana dari _okiya_ adalah betapa cantiknya setiap sosok yang memakai _kimono_ berkerah putih berlapis sulaman-sulaman bunga dengan sikap anggun. Juga _okasan_ yang selalu bersikap tegas dan ketat terhadap segala hal. Ada banyak laki-laki berpakaian mewah datang ke tempat itu. Perlu waktu untuk Haru mengerti tentang apa-apa saja pekerjaan _geisha_ itu nantinya. Rasanya Haru tidak sanggup membayangkan hari seperti itu akan tiba untuknya juga. Memakai _kimono_ setebal dua belas lapis terdengar begitu melelahkan. Mungkin dia bisa tetap menjadi pelayan tanpa perlu mengikuti pelatihan seni di _kaburenjo_ untuk menjadi _geisha_. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan bekerja untuk waktu yang lebih lama karena hal itu. Maupun itu berarti seumur hidupnya. Lagipula tidak ada tempat yang bisa ditujunya sebagai rumah berpulang.

Jalan menuju _geisha_ sangatlah sulit, anak-anak yang bahkan belum menyentuh umur dewasa seperti mereka hanya bertugas membersihkan dan mempelajari beberapa hal sederhana pada awalnya di _okiya_. Hingga kemudian mereka-mereka yang dianggap berbakat disuruh belajar berbagai bidang kesenian termasuk merangkai bunga, bermain alat musik petik, menari hingga menulis kaligrafi. Dia salah satunya, Haru ingat rasanya saat ia mencari jam saku di bawah tumpukan salju di waktu fajar menyingsing. Namun itu rasanya tidak sedingin merendam jarinya di air es demi berlatih memainkan _shamisen_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang mendapatkan hukuman pukulan dari rotan. Ada hari-hari berlalu dengan hafalan yang Haru lakukan sambil mencuci kemudian berganti menjadi tembang-tembang rakyat saat mengepel lantai.

Haru tidak terlalu pandai dalam bermain musik, namun kemampuannya dalam menari dan menyanyi begitu mengagumkan. Dia mampu menghapal banyak puisi-puisi terkenal. Begitulah hari-hari panjangnya berlalu dengan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya.

Sosok paling mengagumkan di _okiya_ adalah geisha utama bernama Rikka, _geisha_ paling cantik yang pandai memainkan _shamisen_ dan _koto_ , juga menarikan berbagai tarian tradisional. Gerakannya elegan, dan sikapnya ramah kepada semua orang. Terlihat begitu sempurna. Bergelar sebagai _geisha_ nomor satu di _okiya_ , di bawah _okasan_. Merupakan sebuah keberuntungan karena ia berhasil terpilih untuk berada di bawah bimbingan sosok bersurai merah muda, pemilik senyum manis mempesona yang akan menjadi _onesan_ , mentornya untuk melangkah menjadi _geisha_.

 _(kamu mengenalku sebagai sosok yang ramah, namun saat aku menjadi onesan-mu, aku akan mengajarimu dengan penuh disiplin. Persiapkan dirimu.)_

Haru menjawab dengan penuh kegugupan.

Wajahnya disepuh bedak, hiasan bunga dijepit pada surainya. Terasa berat, dan Haru harus terbiasa. Dia kemudian memulai harinya dengan mengiringi Rikka yang menyambut tamu, mengagumi tarian-tarian dan petikan _koto_ dari sosok anggun itu. Untuknya, dia memulai masa magangnya dengan memperhatikan sang _onesan_ seraya bersimpuh hingga menuangkan teh untuk para tamu yang sedang dihibur secara sempurna.

Butuh waktu lama untuk mengubah cangkir teh menjadi cawan sake.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Terkadang Haru merasa tak percaya begitu mendapati penampilan di cermin. Dia tak pernah memoles diri, bahkan berpikir untuk terlihat cantik. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang _geisha_ menuntut mereka terlihat menawan—dan juga mengagumkan. Hiasan terindah yang pernah dipakainya sewaktu kecil hanyalah jepitan rambut kecil berbentuk bunga sakura pemberian Hajime yang turut terbakar dalam api. Dan sekarang jepitan berbagai untaian selalu menghias rambutnya. Meskipun penampilannya masih tak dapat dibandingkan dengan _geisha_ senior dan _maiko_ berpengalaman.

Ia mengiringi langkah-langkah _geisha_ utama di belakang bersama sesama maiko, sosok-sosok itu berjalan anggun dengan payung bermotif bunga. Mereka membuahkan decakan kagum—terutama dari para pria. Pasar yang dipenuhi keramaian membukakan jalan lapang untuk dilalui oleh mereka. Mereka singgah pada penjual ornamen di pasar, juga penjual kain sutra dan giok.

Dia menemukan mata sebiru lautan memandangnya. Kai ada di distrik ini. Distrik yang tercipta untuk para _geisha_ berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik-adik di sana? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Haru yang dikenal sebagai anak penurut dan taat, melanggar peraturan demi bertemu teman lama. Memisahkan diri beberapa saat dari para seniornya, beralasan ingin membeli _dango_ untuk dibawa pulang. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena dia memang membelinya namun berdiam beberapa waktu di kedai _dango_ bersama dengan Kai. Itu bukan hal yang layak dilakukan bagi _maiko_ baginya, namun lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Setidaknya Haru ingin bertukar beberapa patah kata.

"Mereka baik. Ada beberapa yang pergi dan ada yang datang. Aku juga telah bekerja. Dan sekarang sedang istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaanku."

"Bekerja? Apakah menjadi prajurit perang?" Haru bertanya dengan nada ragu. Prajurit perang adalah tugas berbahaya, banyak yang pulang hanya membawa nama.

"Menjadi pengawal. Bertugas untuk melindungi orang penting. Sekarang aku pandai menggunakan tombak. Bahkan aku bisa menombak ikan di sungai dengan mata tertutup!"

Bagi Kai, tawa Haru masih sama seperti di masa lalu. Hanya saja lebih lembut.

Haru menghentikan tawa ringannya, "Bukannya pedang?"

"Aku lebih pandai dengan tombak dan pertarungan jarak dekat. Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan kehebatanku padamu."

"Terlihat jelas, ada banyak yang berubah." Netra Haru menatap Kai dari dekat. "Seperti orang yang banyak melakukan hal berat. Kai terlihat gagah dan sangat tinggi."

Kai menggaruk kepalanya, "Haru juga berubah. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali wajahmu."

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu? Meskipun aku langsung mengenalimu?"

"Bukan itu—tapi karena penampilanmu, Haru. Terlihat cantik."

Haru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu pujian yang menyenangkan hati perempuan. Namun aku terbiasa dipanggil Yayoi, sekarang."

Yang berubah adalah senyum Haru yang menjadi semakin manis.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kai tidak sempat mengatakan, dia selalu berusaha mencari keberadaan Haru, mencemaskan keadaannya dan tidak menyerah akan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan di hari yang cerah di musim semi.

Meskipun tidak menyangkanya, dia hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi terkejut karena Haru akan menjadi _geisha_. Kai mendengar, untuk menjadi geisha adalah hal yang sangat berat.

Ah, mereka telah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Menjadi pengiring Rikka dapat berarti pula menjalani hari penuh kesibukan setiap kalinya, itu juga yang membuat Haru kagum akan popularitas sang _onesan_ , mereka terkadang melayani tamu di _okiya_ , terkadang pergi ke _ochaya_ untuk mengikuti undangan jamuan, bukan untuk menikmati namun menjadi pemberi kesenangan di sana. Menari anggun dengan kipas motif bunga diiringi dentingan musik dari _koto_ juga _shamisen_ , menuangkan teh dengan tangan yang sengaja diperlihatkan dan gerak jemari yang lentik, mempertunjukkan keahlian dalam seni. Hari-hari dilalui seperti itu, dengan wajah-wajah berbeda yang tak boleh dilupakan, dan wajah lelah yang tak boleh ditampakkan.

Hari inipun, dimulai dengan kesibukan untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi ke _ochaya_ , menemani sang _onesan_.

"Ini sedikit berbeda, akan banyak orang penting yang datang. Perhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Kau dapat menarik pandangan orang yang dapat menjadi pasangan ritual _mizuage_ untukmu nantinya."

Haru berdehem, menghilangkan debaran yang tak ingin diperlihatkannya, "Aku akan berusaha dengan baik."

Rikka merapikan kerah belakang _kimono_ Haru, mengeratkan ikatan _obi_ yang membuat napas tertahan. "Lakukan seperti biasanya."

Seperti biasanya, artinya tanpa kesalahan dan cela. Harusnya Haru paham jelas, perjamuan mewah berarti akan diadakan pada _ochaya_ paling terkenal di distrik. Berada di tempat seperti ini tidak sering terjadi, ini pertama kalinya melihat ruang tatami yang begitu mengesankan dengan pemandangan halaman yang luas dan indah. Hingga menatap wajah-wajah bangsawan yang datang menjadi terabaikan olehnya. Tampak pohon-pohon bonsai tertata rapi, bunga di pinggiran halaman mekar dengan warna berbeda dan kolam besar berteman jembatan kayu di tengahnya. Meskipun menapakkan kaki di sana terasa menarik, tempat itu tentunya hanya untuk dilihat.

"Bagaimana kalau melayani tuan muda di sana, Yayoi."

Sepatah ucapan sang _onesan_ mencapai pendengarannya, membuat Haru meninggalkan lamunan, ia memasang senyum.

"Baik _onesan_."

Dengan percaya diri, Haru melangkah bermaksud menuangkan teh pada orang yang diisyaratkan Rikka.

"Saya maiko dibawah bimbingan Rikka _onesan_."

"Kau, terlihat cocok dengan warna musim semi." Sang tuan muda berucap.

Kalimat itu pernah didengarnya di masa lalu. Terdiam beberapa saat, Haru memperhatikan sang tuan muda lebih pasti. Surai hitam dan iris violet yang tajam.

Mirip dengan seseorang hingga dia terpaku.

"Oh, akhirnya Mutsuki- _kun_ turut berbicara tentang kecantikan wanita." Seorang pria paruh baya menepuk punggung Hajime.

"Tadinya aku mengira kau tidak menyenangi jamuan di tempat ini, Hajime- _kun_."

"Tapi benar, _maiko_ satu ini memang cantik."

Haru menuangkan teh hingga memenuhi gelas. "Saya merasa tersanjung atas pujian anda."

Rikka mendekat dengan perlahan, "Ritual _mizuage_ untuknya tidak akan lama lagi."

"Oh, terdengar menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hajime- _kun_?"

"Anda tidak bisa menawarkan hal semacam itu pada Hajime- _kun_. Dia memiliki tunangan."

"Hahaha. Sedikit bersenang-senang tidak masalah, benarkan, Hajime- _kun_?"

"Namun aku juga cukup tertarik dengan _maiko_ ini, matanya indah sekali. Akan sulit kalau Hajime turut serta menjadi sainganku, hahaha."

Hajime mendengarkan pembicaraan itu beberapa saat, melirik sosok _maiko_ di sebelahnya sebelum ikut ambil suara, "Saya akan memikirkannya dahulu."

Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hajime dengan cara seperti ini. Sayangnya tempat mereka berada bukanlah tempat untuk membahas masa lalu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **A/N** : Geisha AU. Nggak sanggup bikin tema Oiran AU kayak lagu duet Hajiharu yang nganu. Draf lama yang akhirnya dipublish—

Hajiharu/ kaishun vers bisa dibaca di ao3.

1] Geisha: Seniman penghibur; artist

2] Oiran: wanita penghibur; kortesan

3] Okiya: rumah kediaman para geisha

4] Maiko: calon geisha yang magang

5] Kaburenjo: tempat pelatihan seni

6] Shamisen, koto : alat musik tradisional Jepang

7] Okasan: nyonya rumah/ibu penanggung jawab di okiya

8] Onesan: saudari/mentor untuk melangkah menjadi geisha

9] Ochaya: rumah teh

10] Mizuage: upacara penyambutan masa dewasa seorang maiko

 **18/10/2018**

 **-Kirea-**


	2. Chapter 2

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Subtle Melancholy**

 **[White Version]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Meskipun ada banyak geisha yang lebih berpengalaman, kenapa kau repot-repot memilih maiko sepertiku untuk menemanimu, tuan muda?"

Haru memakai kimono berkerah merah, menampakkan statusnya sebagai maiko. Payung merah di tangan, kakinya mengikuti langkah Hajime di distrik penuh keramaian. Mereka berhenti pada tepi jalan yang dipenuhi barisan pohon sakura bermekaran, bunganya berguguran, memperhatikannya seperti kebanyakan orang di sana. Ini pemandangan langka bagi Haru, hingga dia hanya bisa menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Aku mencarimu di tempat yang lama, tapi tidak menemukanmu." Ucap Hajime kemudian, mengerti benar bahwa Haru hanya sekedar membuka pembicaraan dengan basa-basi.

Tentu saja, alasan Hajime memilih maiko sepertinya untuk menemani sang tuan muda bukan karena alasan bayaran yang lebih murah dibanding geisha. Sejujurnya, Haru pun ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan pemuda itu. Jika saja situasinya senyaman masa lalu, dimana mereka bisa tertawa bebas dan senang pada hal sederhana.

"Ah, ya. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tuan muda."

"Bicaralah sebagai Haru. Karena aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Meskipun aku telah bersusah payah menjadi maiko bernama Yayoi, kau ingin bicara dengan gadis kecil itu? Rikka- _onesan_ akan marah padaku jika dia tahu aku membicarakan masa lalu."

"Aku akan pastikan dia tidak marah padamu. Jadi yang mana, apa karena hutang?"

Haru menggeleng, "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, memang banyak hal yang terjadi, bukan karena dipaksa atau hutang, aku sendiri yang memilih seperti ini."

"Dari yang ku tahu, alasan kebanyakan perempuan menjadi geisha karena mereka tidak ada pilihan lain. Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang sulit?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jika kamu mengatakan ini jalan yang sulit, mungkin itu memang benar. Aku hanya memutuskan ini jalan terbaik yang kupilih saat itu. Waktu aku melaluinya, aku menemukan banyak hal yang aku sukai. Aku menyenangi musik, tari, seni, sastra dan buku. Jadi, aku tidak apa-apa, tuan muda."

"Bukankah kamu kehilangan kebebasanmu?"

"Aku telah kehilangan banyak hal." Haru menatap langit biru, helai sakura berterbangan di atasnya karena angin. "Dan kemudian aku menemukan hal baru. Jalanku masih panjang, namun aku baik-baik saja, karena bersama hal-hal yang aku sukai."

"Orang-orang mengatakan jika kita melewati jalan yang berat, kita akan menjadi lebih kuat." Hajime mengambil beberapa helai kelopak sakura pada surai pirang Haru.

"Kau orang yang hebat, Haru." Hajime menarik tangannya, "Meskipun harusnya aku yang menepati janji untuk menjadi lebih hebat."

"Di mataku, kau telah menjadi sosok yang hebat, tuan muda. Kau sekarang lebih tinggi dariku." Haru tertawa ringan. "Benar-benar mengagumkan hingga rasanya berjalan di sampingmu membuatku sungkan. Siapa yang menyangka tuan muda Mutsuki memilih seorang maiko sepertiku untuk menemaninya. Tentunya banyak maiko dan geisha yang iri padaku."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir pada hal semacam itu."

"Jadi tuan muda akan melindungiku? Itu akan lebih berbahaya, tunanganmu akan cemburu padaku."

"Dia tidak akan marah."

"Hmm…" Haru diam sejenak, "Jadi seperti apa sosok tunangan tuan muda? Aku hanya tahu kalau dia adalah nona muda berbakat dari keluarga Shimotsuki. Kami dari distrik ini tidak mengetahui banyak hal di luar."

"—dia memiliki tingkah mengesankan, tapi dia gadis yang baik. Dia orang yang menyenangi kebebasan."

"Terdengar menarik. Rasanya aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang bagaimana orang-orang di dunia luar sana."

Karena menjadi geisha berarti bahwa mereka akan terjebak di distrik ini untuk waktu yang lama. Atau mungkin seumur hidup.

"Aku, bisa membawamu keluar sana."

Haru—bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Itu mengesankan, membuat tuan muda Mutsuki tertarik padamu. Meskipun begitu, kau tidak boleh lupa memperlihatkan pesonamu pada pejabat lain. Semakin banyak yang tertarik, semakin bagus. " _Okasan_ berkomentar tentangnya. Haru jelas tahu maksud sang nyonya okiya memanggil ke ruangannya. Asap yang keluar dari _kiseru_ membuat Haru menahan napas sejenak. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalunya yang mengenal Hajime sebagai teman. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Sore harinya sedang dilalui bersama Rikka, ketika Hina—gadis kecil baru di okiya berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempatnya berada.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada kiriman untuk Yayoi- _san_." Gadis kecil itu membawa sebuah kotak berlapis kain ungu, napasnya terengah namun matanya penuh semangat. "Dari Hajime- _sama_."

"Dari tuan muda?" Haru menaikkan alisnya, seingatnya dia tidak meminta apapun dari Hajime saat terakhir kali bicara, hanya sekadar membahas sebagian masa lalu mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa anak lainnya turut menengok ke ruangan, membuat pintu geser terbuka lebih lebar.

"Hei, hei, apa kalian sangat tertarik pada isinya?" Rikka menegur.

"Iya!" serempak ucapan itu terdengar, membuat Rikka menghela napas. Ini sering terjadi memang, rasa tertarik anak-anak memang tinggi, setelahnya berita seperti ini akan tersebar dalam hitungan detik ke ruangan lain hingga okiya lain.

"Apa aku harus membukanya sekarang, _onesan_?" Haru menatap Rikka.

"Kupikir tidak apa-apa."

Haru membuka kotak kayu perlahan, isinya kain kimono berwarna hijau lembut didominasi sulaman-sulaman bunga.

"Wahh…"

"Astaga!"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Kalau kalian berhenti membuat keributan, aku akan memberikan permen untuk kalian." Haru berujar kemudian. Membuahkan anggukan penuh senyum harap dari para gadis kecil. Setelah keheningan menyapa, Haru menyadari ada kertas kecil di dalam kotak.

[Warna musim semi memang cocok untukmu – dari Hajime.]

"Tuan muda itu benar-benar menyukaimu, ya?" Rikka berkomentar.

"—entahlah, _onesan_."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah mobil menjemputnya kali ini, ia diperintahkan oleh okasan untuk pergi karena permintaan sang tuan muda dari keluarga Mutsuki. Haru mengetahui kalau klan Mutsuki adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh. Namun sulit mempercayai betapa hebatnya pengaruh keluarga itu—bahkan pada distrik tempatnya berada. Distrik yang penuh dengan aturan.

Meskipun telah sering ikut Rikka dalam berbagai pesta ataupun jamuan, berada di tempat seluas ini sendirian tanpa kawan sesama maiko dari okiya-nya adalah pertama kali untuk Haru, dia yakin bahwa yang dikatakan _okasan_ adalah pesta musim semi, diadakan di sebuah taman besar yang dipenuhi pohon sakura bermekaran. Tentu, distrik mereka juga memiliki barisan pohon sakura yang indah di sepanjang jalan, namun tempat ini memberikan kesan elegan. Seperti sebuah lukisan, hingga Haru tidak meyakini bahwa jembatan kayu jauh disana adalah hal nyata. Beberapa tamu undangan yang turut berada dalam pesta menghampiri, meminta waktu untuk berfoto dengannya. Haru menerimanya dengan anggukan.

"Terlihat professional." Hajime berujar, menghampiri kerumunan yang berkurang setelah mengambil foto bersama maiko. Tampaknya dia telah memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Saya melakukan seperti biasanya."

"Kimono itu cocok untukmu."

"Itu karena tuan muda yang memilihnya untukku." Haru mengikuti langkah Hajime, netranya menjelajah luasnya taman yang didominasi warna merah muda. Hingga dia menyadari mereka brjalan menuju jembatan dengan sungai kecil dibawahnya.

Haru menoleh pada Hajime, ia mendapati pemuda itu telah menatapnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin ke jembatan ini."

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas?" Haru mendaratkan tangannya pada sisi jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Menatap aliran air yang memberikan suara gemerisik pelan.

"Aku hanya menduga saja. Kau mengatakan ingin tahu bagaimana dunia luar, jadi aku menunjukkannya padamu."

"Terakhir kali aku berada di dunia luar, aku hanya melihat banyak hal menyedihkan. Aku tidak menduga keindahan semacam ini masih ada."

Tatapan Hajime menerawang, "Tempat ini adalah satu dari beberapa yang berhasil dilindungi. Peperangan mulai menjauh dari negeri ini, itu adalah kabar baiknya. Sebagian besar, masih berusaha untuk meredakan pertikaian dengan jalan damai. Aku salah satu orang yang harus turut serta. Bukan dengan pedang, namun pikiran."

"Ada banyak cara untuk melindungi, ya. Kuharap negeri kita akan cepat damai, walau aku tidak dapat membantu."

"Masih ada banyak hal bagus yang bisa kau lihat dan dapatkan."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini untukku, Hajime?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pantas mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan. Aku hanya mewujudkan sebagian kecilnya."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nona muda dari keluarga Shimotsuki, mendapati gadis itu berada dihadapannya sungguh membuat Haru terpukau. Gadis itu tentu memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda dengan geisha, namun dia terlihat begitu anggun dan bersahaja seperti Rikka. Tatanan rambutnya sederhana, tanpa ornament meriah sepertinya, hanya digerai dengan sebagian diikat pita merah namun itu membuatnya terlihat cantik. Kimono putih bermotif bunga kamelia merah sangat pas ditubuhnya yang ramping. Cantik sekali.

"Ini kiranya teman lama Hajime- _sama_ yang bernama Haru. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu." Shun mengucapkan sapaannya dengan senyuman.

Hajime menatapnya tenang. Begitu pula dengan sikap Shun.

Haru menunduk sebagai sapaan selama beberapa waktu. "Aku tersanjung nona muda ingin bertemu dengan orang biasa sepertiku."

"Bagiku apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hajime adalah hal menarik."

"Maaf aku terlambat—"

Di belakang gadis bersurai putih itu, Haru mendapati seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sama dengan keterkejutan di dalamnya.

Shun tersenyum tipis, "Perkenalkan, Kai adalah pengawalku. Dia orang yang cukup hebat."

"Itu terlihat jelas, Shimotsuki- _sama_."

"Fufufu, tapi tentu saja, di mataku Hajime adalah orang yang paling mengagumkan." Mata gadis itu berbinar saat mengucapkannya.

Hajime berdehem, "Shun."

"Oya~ sebenarnya aku ingin berbincang lama dengan Haru. Namun aku datang untuk Hajime, karena ada pertemuan yang harus dihadiri sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak melupakan hal itu, Shun."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Hajime, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sana bersamamu. Jadi—tentunya ku harap Kai tidak keberatan untuk menemani Haru beberapa waktu. Hm~ mungkin, kalian punya banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan." Ucapan Shun terdengar penuh makna.

"Ya—tentu saja." Kai menjawab. "Karena jika Shun bersama Hajime, maka itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Sore nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Haru. Aku sangat ingin melihat pertunjukan kesenian yang akan kau tampilkan." Shun menangkup kedua tangannya, matanya penuh ketertarikan.

Haru tersenyum simpul, "Saya akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik."

Lambaian tangan dari Shun adalah hal yang terakhir ditangkap oleh netranya, ketika dia menoleh pada Kai, pemuda itu turut menatap arah kepergian dua orang itu.

"Sungguh nona muda yang cantik dan ramah."

Kai menghela napas, "Kau jangan tertipu dengan penampilan luarnya. Dia nona muda yang senang melakukan hal sesukanya."

"Benarkah? Aku melihatnya sebagai gadis yang anggun."

"Shun adalah orang yang senang melakukan hal tak terduga. Itu tidak buruk, hanya saja terkadang merepotkan. Bagusnya adalah dia hanya mematuhi ucapan Hajime."

"Dari caramu berbicara tentang mereka, tampaknya kalian cukup akrab."

"Kalau aku pikir lagi, aku sudah bersama mereka selama tiga tahun lebih sekarang. Semenjak aku bekerja menjadi pengawal. Waktu itu aku berusaha mencarimu, lalu aku bertemu dengan Shun dan Hajime."

Haru mendengarkannya, menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang telah melalui banyak hal.

Kai juga sama.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena ditemani oleh seorang maiko tanpa harus membayar. Mari menikmati waktu ini seperti di masa lalu, Haru."

Haru menahan tawanya, "Kau harus bekerja dengan benar, tuan pengawal."

Kai melipat tangan, menaik-naikkan alisnya, "Ini namanya menikmati pekerjaan, haha. Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang bagus."

"Setiap sudut tempat ini terlihat bagus."

Kai masih menampilkan senyuman lebar, "Dunia begitu luas, yang kau lihat ini hanyalah sebagian kecilnya. Aku akan menunjukkan lebih banyak padamu!"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Tempat ini?!" Haru menatap Kai tidak percaya. Pandangannya berganti, tertuju pada Kai lalu tempat dihadapannya. Mereka meninggalkan pesta, berjalan menuju keramaian kota selama beberapa waktu, hingga berhenti pada bangunan besar bernama perpustakaan kota. Berbeda dengan distriknya yang selalu terlihat para geisha maupun maiko, di kota tempat sekarang ia berada berbeda. Dia merasa menjadi sosok langka, menarik perhatian orang-orang yang menyusuri jalan. Tentunya karena penampilan riasannya berbeda dengan para wanita pada umumnya. Namun Haru tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Rikka selalu mengingatkannya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang geisha dimanapun ia berada—disaat dalam balutan kimononya.

"Apakah kita bisa memasuki tempat ini?!" nada suara Haru sedikit berbeda, jelas lebih bersemangat.

"Aku memiliki lencana berlambang keluarga Shimotsuki. Jadi ya, kita bisa masuk."

"K—kalau begitu—"

"Haha, aku tahu kau akan menyukai tempat seperti ini. Tapi kita hanya punya waktu sebelum menyentuh sore."

Kai yakin, Haru sanggup berada di tempat seperti ini selama seharian penuh, menghabiskan waktu dengan buku-buku tebal yang berdebu. Dia masih sama.

"Tempat ini lebih besar dari yang ada di distrik kami. Di sana banyak buku seni. Aku belum pernah melihat buku yang seperti ini." Haru meraih sebuah buku tebal yang memiliki ilustrasi ditiap lembarnya. Dia menatapnya penuh minat.

"Itu novel terjemah. Kau bisa mencari buku yang menarik. Karena meminjamnya akan sulit untukmu, nanti aku akan mencarikan salinannya untukmu di toko buku."

"Benarkah?"

"Asalkan tidak semua buku saja," Kai tertawa hambar.

"Tapi semuanya terlihat menarik!"

"Wah—ini berbahaya." Gumam Kai begitu melihat Haru yang telah fokus pada kumpulan buku-buku pada rak. Semangatnya begitu kentara di mata Kai. "Aku terlupakan."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini merupakan salah satu hal sulit bagi Haru, menentukan satu buku dari beberapa yang sangat ingin dia baca dengan lebih serius. Jika saja dia memiliki lebih banyak waktu. Haru sedikit berharap dalam hati, meskipun tidak mengatakannya. Tapi pikirannya berkata ini sudah cukup.

 _(Bersyukurlah.)_

Dalam perjalanan pulang, sebuah buku didekapnya erat. Bukan buku perpustakaan, melainkan salinan yang ternyata benar-benar dibelikan Kai dari toko buku. Diberikan Kai setelah acara jamuan selesai. Ia begitu ingin melanjutkan membaca isi ceritanya. Namun sebelum itu, ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan sebagai seorang maiko. Buku ini harus menunggu.

"Kukira kau terlihat senang karena mendapatkan kimono baru lagi," Wakaba menyapanya, salah satu teman sesama maiko di okiya.

"Ini buku." Haru menoleh pada Wakaba, disela menikmati waktu luang dari kegiatan menemani Rikka. Waktu yang jarang ada dalam kesehariannya.

Wakaba tertawa, "Aku tahu itu buku. Kau membacanya sangat serius dan terlihat menyenanginya."

"Membaca adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak semua orang beranggapan begitu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sangat pandai dalam literatur dan seni."

"Kau akan menikmati pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kesukaanmu."

"Itu benar," Wakaba berputar, memberikan gerakan tarian yang bersemangat dengan kipas di tangannya, "Aku suka menari."

"Kau akan terlihat hebat di teater, menarikan tarian musim semi, dan dilihat oleh banyak orang."

"Hei, kau juga akan tampil di sana. Kau tahu kenapa aku datang padamu, kan? Sudah waktunya kita untuk berangkat ke kaburenjo."

Haru tersadar, "Oh, sudah waktunya? Aku akan segera bersiap."

Ah, Haru ingin membaca bukunya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka telah belajar tari bahkan semenjak awal ketika mereka ditentukan akan menjadi geisha. Untuk persiapan tarian musim semi kali ini, Haru akan turut serta dalam penampilan di teater yang akan disaksikan banyak orang. Tentunya jadwal mereka berlatih menjadi lebih banyak. Berhati-hati terhadap insiden kecil yang bisa membuat posisi mereka digantikan. Meskipun tadinya Haru setidaknya ingin membaca beberapa lembar buku yang didapatnya tempo lalu. Sekarang dia harus fokus terhadap gerakan-gerakan tari dibanding mengingat isi bukunya. Ah, dia harusnya mengingat bahwa nanti malam harus ikut Rikka ke perjamuan di ochaya. Harinya yang sibuk kembali seperti biasa.

Musim semi, dengan segala keindahan dan keramaiannya di distrik geisha seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya. Terutama dengan segala acara-acara yang menampilkan pesona para geisha dengan keterampilan seninya. Juga dari para aktor kabuki atau pertandingan sumo. Bahkan, meski Haru adalah salah satu bagian dari penampil seni, dia selalu mengagumi kehebatan mereka, selalu membuatnya tersadar bahwa apa yang dia lalui selama ini masih belum cukup.

"Itu adalah penampilan yang mengagumkan."

Ucapan Hajime terdengar tulus, ia memang sudah berlatih dengan keras. Namun Haru berpikir dia masih belum cukup baik dalam melakukannya.

"Aku—tersanjung karena kau mengatakannya seperti itu, tuan muda. Meskipun kenyataannya masih tak sebanding dengan yang lain."

Kai melipat tangannya, "Kau berkata seperti itu, namun jika itu aku, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan gerakan semacam itu," Membayangkan dirinya menari gemulai, pasti akan terlihat aneh. Memang, dirinya lebih cocok bersanding dengan tombak atau pedang dibanding kipas hias berpoles lukisan bunga teratai.

"Aku, akan menari seperti itu jika kau menginginkannya Hajime! Haru tentu tidak keberatan mengajariku, kan?"

"Aku akan lebih terkesan jika kau lebih serius pada pelajaranmu, Shun." Ucap Hajime

"Seperti yang Hajime katakan, kau harusnya lebih serius pada pelajaran dari Sakaki-san." Kai menambahkan.

"Hm~ meskipun terlihat santai, aku sebenarnya cukup serius. Haru, apa aku terlihat begitu santai?" Shun tampak tidak puas karena tanggapan dua pemuda itu.

"Tolong, untuk memanggilku Yayoi di sini—" Haru berujar pelan. "—dan kamu terlihat cukup serius, nona muda."

"Kalau begitu, menari—"

"Pelajaranmu." Hajime memberikan jentikan di dahi Shun.

"Hai, Hai. Kalau Hajime sudah berkata begitu." Shun menangkup kedua pipinya.

Ah, manisnya. Tingkahnya terlihat lugu dan manis di mata Haru, hingga dia menyembunyikan senyum dibalik kipas hias yang dibawanya.

"Lihat keramaian itu, kenapa ada banyak perempuan di sana?" Shun menunjuk para perempuan berkimono yang berkerumun.

"Sepertinya itu penjual ornamen. Ada banyak hiasan yang bagus di distrik ini."

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana." Shun menarik lengan Haru kemudian. Membuahkan desahan dari Hajime dan Kai.

Ada banyak benda yang menarik untuk dimiliki, dimulai dari jepit rambut, kalung, gelang, sisir, berbagai hiasan, hingga obi dan kain sutra. Bahkan barang-barang aneh yang terlihat antik.

Haru tidak mengerti kenapa Shun malah mengambil sebuah topeng kayu yang besar.

"Ini—sepertinya cocok untuk Kai." Ucap Shun serius.

Haru harus menahan tawa atas ucapan sang nona muda. "Sepertinya iya."

"Bagaimana dengan jepit ini?" Shun mencoba sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar merah pada rambutnya.

Haru melihat-lihat segala hiasan rambut aneka bentuk, "Kupikir bunga kamelia cocok untukmu, nona muda."

 _Bunga kamelia cocok untukmu._

Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka, sungguh kata-kata yang familiar bagi Shun. Hingga ia tersenyum tipis karenanya.

"Kalau begitu, coba pasangkan untukku."

Cantik dan anggun.

Haru tidak berniat membeli ornamen apapun. Tidak cukup tertarik untuk menambah koleksi hiasan di kepalanya. Tapi sebuah shiori—boneka washi pembatas buku yang berada di sudut meja penjual cukup menggoda perhatiannya. Shun menyadari itu, meraihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu!"

"Terima kasih."

Benda itu murah dan sederhana. Namun Haru sangat menghargainya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa para lelaki menyenangi tempat semacam ini." Shun melirik Hajime dan Kai bergantian. "Tempat yang indah, dan wanita cantik bertubuh menggoda. Sungguh tempat memuaskan bagi mereka."

Hajime melirikkan mata ke arah lain, sedang Kai hanya berdehem.

"Jika anda mengucapkannya seperti itu, itu benar. Namun tentu ada banyak alasan lain, termasuk untuk menikmati perjamuan dan berbagai seni." Haru mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan pandangan secara umum. Eh, apa yang sedang dibuat orang itu? Terlihat enak." Tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan berubah lagi.

"Itu penjual es serut sepertinya. Memang selalu ramai." Tatapan Haru tertuju pada arah jemari Shun.

"Es serut? Seperti apa itu? Aku ingin mencobanya. Kai!"

Kai memberikan cengirannya, sudut matanya melirik Hajime. "Bagaimana dengan izin dari Hajime-sama?"

"Ha~ ji~ me~"

Semua pandangan tertuju padanya, terutama dari Shun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Hajime kemudian mengiyakan dengan singkat, "Baiklah."

Untuk Haru ini cukup aneh, rasanya seperti tidak sedang menjadi maiko ketika bersama ketiga orang itu. Seperti sedang bermain-main dengan teman. Keseriusan dan tata krama yang harus dijaga, bagaimana setiap tingkahnya harus dipikirkan, seakan tidak berlaku jika bersama mereka. Bukan berarti Haru tidak menyukainya, hanya saja Haru tidak terbiasa. Namun Haru mengakui, ini adalah salah satu saat yang dia senangi dibanding berada di perjamuan untuk menuangkan sake.

Ia mengiringi langkah Hajime dan Shun di belakang, Kai berjalan santai di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Kai berada di tengkuk, dan tatapannya menjelajah jalanan distrik yang penuh lentera merah.

Haru mempercepat langkahnya, untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Kai. "Jadi nona muda tidak tahu es serut?"

Kai menoleh padanya, "Ah, sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya. Shun tidak tahu banyak kehidupan rakyat jelata. Mereka di dunia yang berbeda, kau tahu. Hidup mereka tidak senyaman kelihatannya, penuh tekanan dan aturan dari keluarga serta orang sekitar karena membawa nama marga yang hebat. Sejak terlahir, jalan hidup mereka telah ditentukan." Kai tersentak kemudian, "Yaa, tentu saja, itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kehidupanmu ataupun diriku. Setiap orang tentunya memiliki kesulitannya masing-masing. Tapi kita akan tetap beranggapan bahwa Shun maupun Hajime—mereka adalah orang-orang yang lebih beruntung."

"Mereka tidak tahu hal-hal sederhana yang dapat membuat bahagia. Dan kita, tidak mengetahui kemewahan yang mereka nikmati. Sebenarnya kitapun adalah orang-orang yang beruntung, bukankah begitu menurutmu?"

"Kau benar." Kai mengiyakan dengan mantap, "Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** kalo searching di gugel, subtle melancholy itu adalah color pallete—perpaduan warna ungu ke hijau (sepertinya sih). Kayaknya tema yang cocok buat ff ini.

Hajiharu/Kaishun [black vers] bisa dibaca di ao3.

Kalteng, 30/11/2018

-Kirea-


	3. Chapter 3

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Subtle Melancholy**

 **[White Version]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan penuh petal bunga sakura mulai berlalu, hingga menari di teater tidak lagi menjadi kegiatan utama mereka. Tidak lagi diperlukan kehati-hatian terhadap insiden yang mungkin dapat membuat mereka terluka—karena tentu saja, saat-saat festival banyak para maiko menginginkan kesempatan untuk tampil, _bagaimanapun_ _caranya_.

Sore itu, kembali terdengar derap langkap kaki semakin mendekat ke ruangan tempat Haru berada. Membuatnya menutup buku segera dengan pembatas buku. Ada jeda sebelum Hina meminta izin untuk membuka kamarnya. Haru mempersilakan, mendapati Hina terlihat cukup kesusahan membawa sebuah kotak kayu ke kamarnya.

"Untuk Yayoi- _san_!"

Haru berdiri untuk membawanya, sedikit iba untuk gadis kecil itu. Hina pasti telah cukup kesulitan membawa kotak itu padanya yang berada di lantai dua okiya. Namun dibanding kelelahan, Haru mendapati gadis itu menatap apa yang dibawanya dengan penuh minat.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku dapat?"

Surai gadis itu bergerak lucu karena dia mengangguk dengan cepat. Haru sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia dapat dan dari siapa benda itu. sedikit mengejutkan bahwa kotak itu lebih berat dari perkiraannya. Meletakkannya perlahan, Haru mendapati isinya yang dipenuhi buku. Hingga dia terkesima beberapa saat.

"Apa itu?" pertanyaan Hina memecah lamunan sesaat milik Haru.

"Ini buku."

"Ohh…" gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya tidak menduga isinya adalah benda seperti itu. kiranya ia akan mendapati kimono indah seperti tempo lalu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Haru bangkit dari duduknya, membuka laci kecil miliknya, dan memberikan beberapa permen manis untuk Hina. Membuat Hina kembali tersenyum senang. Sebelum pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Haru pikir dia hanya akan mendapat satu saja, yaitu satu buku yang sedang dibacanya. Namun sepertinya Kai cukup berbaik hati, memberikan buku-buku yang dia ingin baca di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Kai pasti memperhatikannya yang kesusahan menentukan buku yang sangat ingin diinginkannya.

 _[Aku perlu waktu mencari salinan buku-buku yang kau inginkan. Selamat membaca. –Kai.]_

Haru mengambil satu buku dan memeluknya, aroma kertas yang selalu mengesankan di penciuman adalah hal yang disukainya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ritual _mizuage_ —ritual kedewasaan, salah satu makna terselubungnya adalah menjual keperawanan dengan harga tertinggi kepada penawar. Jalan _maiko_ untuk menjadi _geisha_ sejati. Mereka para _maiko_ akan memberikan _ekubo_ — kotak merah yang khusus dibagikan kepada orang-orang yang diharapkan tertarik dalam penawaran _mizuage_. Tentu saja, semakin terkenal dan mengesankan sang _maiko_ , harga pelelangan mereka akan semakin tinggi. Hingga dapat membantu mereka melunasi hutang selama tinggal dan hidup di _okiya_ kepada _oka-san._

Untuk Haru, dia juga tentunya harus melunasi hutangnya selama tinggal di distrik dan mendapatkan pendidikan, meski tidak sebanyak yang lain. Sebagian mungkin tidak menikmati pekerjaan geisha, dan menjadi geisha karena terpaksa. Haru, tidak sepenuhnya terpaksa. Ia yang memilihnya. Dan kemudian jatuh cinta pada seni itu sendiri.

Tidak semua hal menyenangkan. Ada saat-saat yang berat, namun ia melaluinya. Musik, tarian, sastra, semuanya adalah hal yang sekarang ia cintai. Dibanding menuang sake, mengucapkan canda pada tamu, Haru menyenangi saat-saat menampilkan keindahan seni yang telah dipelajarinya dengan kerja keras. Karena itulah, Haru lebih dikenal karena kesukaannya pada seni, selain itu ia juga _geisha_ yang memiliki intelektual tinggi. Tentu saja, banyak para laki-laki yang mengagumi tipe wanita seperti itu.

Semakin dekat waktu untuk _maiko_ , semakin gencar sang _one-san_ membantunya dalam memberikan _ekubo_ kepada pria-pria yang sering mereka temui dalam perjamuan. Bahkan Rikka menperkenalkannya pada Takamura Shiki dan Murasei Dai.

Ada beberapa kotak _ekubo_ yang ada pada Haru, ia menatapnya dengan helaan napas setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Apa kau belum memberikannya pada tuan muda yang sering bertemu denganmu itu?" Wakaba tentu menanyakan hal itu karena melihat raut wajah Haru terlihat gelisah.

"Haruskah?"

"Jika dia tertarik padamu, tentu dia akan ikut dalam penawaran. Terutama jika kau memberinya _ekubo_ , menandakan kalau kau berharap ia mendapatkanmu."

Haru memahaminya, itu pula yang dikatakan _oka-san_ dan Rikka padanya. Namun, Hajime adalah sahabat lamanya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu memiliki tunangan—Shun yang bersikap baik padanya. Tentu saja, _mizuage_ adalah hal yang penting pula untuknya. Tapi Haru tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya pandangan mereka untuknya jika memberikan benda ini. Sebelum bertemu mereka, Haru tidak mempermasalahkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan jika itu tentang _mizuage_ yang entah nantinya dengan siapa. Namun kenapa sekarang harus ada nama Hajime terlibat di dalamnya?

"Hajime—tuan muda itu memiliki tunangan, kau tahu? Gadis anggun, cantik dan baik hati. Bukankah rasanya tidak baik melakukan ini padanya, disaat aku mengenal sang nona muda?"

"Bagi oka-san ini adalah bisnis, dan tuan muda itu adalah klien yang penting. Calon geisha tidak memikirkan cinta seperti itu."

Bagaimanapun Haru melewati hari-harinya, ia tidak ingin melukai siapa-siapa, terdengar kekanakan, tapi begitulah yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan damai. Tentu saja, semua orang juga berharap seperti itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberikannya kepada orang yang dekat dan kau kenal? Siapa yang tidak ingin dengan orang seperti Mutsuki- _sama_?"

"Kupikir dia tidak menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Begitu pula denganku."

"Yayoi, kita tidak memiliki pilihan. Tetapi, jika ia memilihmu, maka kau beruntung."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Mereka tidak bertemu sesering itu, hanya kadang saja dalam acara perjamuan, beberapa kali berjalan-jalan bersama. Baik itu Hajime sendiri, bersama Kai maupun Shun. Namun tentu saja, sosok dengan derajat tinggi disertai ketampanan selalu mudah untuk diingat.

Rikka mendorong bahunya, meskipun masih ada ragu-ragu dalam perasaan Haru. Ia berjalan lambat menuju Hajime yang berbicara dengan beberapa orang di pesta. Mudah saja, dia harusnya memberikan _ekubo_ kepada Hajime.

Dia sampai di dekat pemuda itu tapi tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa waktu.

"Ada apa?" Hajime berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Untuk anda, jika—tertarik untuk berpartisipasi." Haru menyerahkan _ekubo_ dengan sungkan.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam, namun Hajime menerima benda yang diserahkannya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sungguh, Haru merasa sungkan.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sulit untuknya, menuliskan surat dan mengirim secara rahasia. Perlu biaya tambahan untuk hal itu. Tentu saja bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Distrik _geisha_ adalah tempat yang selalu indah, meskipun dulu pernah turut mengalami kerusakan karena perang. Jalanan dan _okiya_ kembali dibangun hingga kembali beroperasi. Walau didampingi oleh _maiko_ cantik, Kai tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa selain memandangi lentera hias yang terpasang disetiap _ochaya_ , di sepanjang jalanan pepohonan dedalu dengan daun menjuntai menjadi pemandangan mengesankan. Mereka telah berjalan dalam diam di keramaian. Cukup mengejutkan baginya untuk mendapat surat, terutama dari Haru yang isinya meminta untuk bertemu.

Mungkin Haru ingin memintanya membelikan buku sastra baru?

Kai masih menunggu untuk Haru memulai berbicara terlebih dahulu. Tapi hal itu tampaknya tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu cepat.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan nona Shimotsuki, kan?"

"Huh? Ya—tidak ada masalah apapun. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal ini?" Kai merasa cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka seperti ini.

Haru menghembuskan napas lega, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Perlu waktu baginya untuk bercerita pada Kai, meskipun harusnya ini adalah masalah pribadinya sendiri. Namun ini adalah tentang Hajime dan Shun, juga dirinya.

"Aku hanya takut telah melakukan hal yang tidak layak dan mengusik mereka. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa _mizuage_ itu nantinya."

"Kau tidak memberikannya padaku juga? _Ekubo_ itu." Kai bertanya pada akhirnya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Rikka mengatakan, nama lelaki yang memberikan penawaran tertinggi. Tentu saja, Rikka menceritakan tentang siapa saja yang memberikan suara untuknya. Ada nama Hajime, Sakamoto, juga beberapa pejabat yang biasanya memuji penampilan saat ia membacakan puisi-puisi. Sayangnya, Haru tidak mengenali nama lelaki yang akan menghabiskan malam dengannya. Namun ia mendengar bahwa pemuda itu menawar dengan harga yang paling tinggi. Hajime tidak turut menawar angka yang lebih tinggi setelah hanya ada persaingan antar empat orang yang terus menerus meninggikan angkanya. Jika Haru pikir dengan baik, itu berarti bahwa Hajime hanya berniat untuk melambungkan harganya tanpa niatan pasti untuk membeli _mizuage_ -nya. Karena semakin tinggi harga _mizuage_ , semakin banyak hutang yang dapat dilunasi pada _okiya_.

Haru tidak mengira Hajime melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya. Baginya tak apa bahkan jika Hajime hanya mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak apapun. Hingga ia hanya bisa berpikiran, apa yang Shun pikir tentang dirinya jika tahu Haru menyerahkan _ekubo_ pada Hajime. Akankah nona muda itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Atau ia marah karena telah lancang bersikap demikian.

Pintu digeser, dan Haru memasuki ruangan. Tentu dengan debaran dan desiran karena tempat ini mengesankan dibandingkan pembayangannya. Meskipun lukisan di dinding terlihat indah, fokusnya segera tertuju pada sosok orang yang telah berada terlebih dahulu darinya. Hingga kemudian mereka saling memberikan salam.

"—jadi… Fuduki- _san_?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu itu adalah nama margamu, Kai."

"Haha, kau terkejut? Apa kau mengharapkan pejabat muda yang tampan menunggumu?"

Suasana tegang itu luntur seketika karena tawa Kai yang renyah. "Menurutku aku cukup tampan, tapi aku bukan pejabat muda yang kaya raya."

"Sejujurnya—aku tidak berharap banyak tentang hal seperti itu. Jadi apa kau dan Hajime merencanakan hal ini?"

"Oh, Hajime tidak tahu tahu tentang hal ini. Shun mengurus semuanya dengan baik."

"Untuk hal semacam ini, kau telah mengorbankan banyak uang, kau tahu?"

"Bukan masalah besar, aku menyimpan uangku dengan baik—dan sedikit bantuan dari Shun."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk hal yang lebih berguna."

"Hei—itukah yang harus kau katakan kepadaku. Aku sudah memperjuangkanmu, lho. Melawan para pejabat itu hingga semakin lama rasanya semakin membuat berkeringat."

"Karena itulah, kenapa kau malah melibatkan dirimu seperti ini."

"Kamu lebih berharap Hajime yang memenangkannya?"

"Tidak—bukan itu maksudku… hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kai tersenyum lembut padanya.

'Jelas bagaimana…?' Haru tidak menyakini yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Kai menarik napas panjang, "Jujur sekarang aku merasa tegang—ah, bukan tegang yang seperti itu—gugup! Ya itu maksudku! Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana tanggapanmu ketika melihat diriku yang berada di sini. Jadi, apa kita akan mengobrol lebih lama, atau melakukannya sekarang…?"

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kerah kimono Haru berubah warna dari merah menjadi putih dan ornamen rambut yang berkurang berarti bahwa ia menjadi _geisha_. Kimono berkerah putih hanya untuk para _maiko_. Namun hari-hari masih berlalu seperti biasa, hanya pandangan Haru tentang dunia menjadi sedikit berubah. Ia masih menjadi seseorang yang harus datang pada _ochaya_ , menari, bersenda gurau, bermain musik juga menuangkan sake. Dia seorang _geisha_ yang hebat.

Mengingat masa lalunya, Haru telah kehilangan bermacam hal. Meskipun yang dia miliki tidak banyak. Haru merenung, menatap langit dari beranda tempatnya berada. Ia telah menemukan banyak hal sekarang. Tempat tinggal, _okasan_ , _onesan_ , adik-adik perempuan, teman, klien… terlalu banyak yang bisa disebutkan. Ia tak lagi kelaparan ataupun kedinginan.

Itu sudah cukup.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika dapat memiliki kebebasan Yayoi- _san_?" pertanyaan Nagatsuki menghempaskan ia dari lamunan.

Haru tidak pernah terpikir tentang hal itu, tentu saja suatu hari nanti hutangnya pada _okiya_ akan lunas jika popularitasnya tetap bagus dan ia bisa mengambil keputusan tentang hidupnya. Beberapa _geisha_ biasanya ada yang memilih pergi, menjadi istri kesekian dari seorang bangsawan, atau tetap melanjutkan hidup mereka sebagai geisha. Beberapa keputusan bisa saja membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih buruk dibanding tetap menjadi _geisha_. Yang lainnya mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan, dan harus menjalani seumur hidupnya di distrik ini karena tidak mampu membayar.

Jika waktu itu tiba, Haru pikir tidak masalah untuk terus menjalani hidup sebagai _geisha_ , mereka hidup terikat berbagai aturan namun memiliki hidup glamor. Tidak akan berada dalam kelaparan atau merana akibat kemiskinan seperti kebanyakan masyarakat luar sana. Pernah ia melihat bagaimana para petani yang bekerja keras di bawah terik matahari untuk sesuap nasi, sedang ia melewati mereka dengan mobil menuju perjamuan di tempat yang jauh, dimana orang-orang bangsawan itu menikmati tarian, hiburan dan hidangan memenuhi meja.

Hidup tak selalu dilewati dengan mudah, dan kebebasan bagi Haru tidak begitu penting, ia merasa cukup dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Terkurung di distrik _geisha_ tanpa boleh mencintai seseorang. Ia sudah menutup rapat-rapat hal itu dari pikiran dan hatinya.

Cinta, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Tetap menjadi _geisha_ —mungkin?"

"Huh? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak memiliki hal yang ingin diraih? Mimpi mungkin? Cita-cita?"

"Cita-cita kah?" menerawang beberapa saat, Haru mengingat masa lalu, "Seseorang mengatakan, mungkin aku cocok jadi guru."

"Ah, aku pikir kau pantas menjadi guru. kau selalu mampu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan cara yang mudah dipahami."

"Kau sendiri, menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, berarti kau sudah memiliki hal yang ingin dilakukan ketika bebas dari _okiya_?"

"Ya. Aku akan pergi dari distrik ini. Ada seorang pemuda, yang selalu setia menungguku. Kami tidak selalu bertemu, ia tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Desa kami. Namun ia masih menungguku sampai sekarang. kami selalu bertukar surat—secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Itu terdengar romantis. Namun akan berbahaya berkirim surat seperti itu."

"Selama tidak ada yang membocorkannya tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu Yayoi- _san_."

"Jadi, ia pemuda yang tampan?"

Nagatsuki tertawa, "Cukup tampan, ia adalah teman masa kecilku. Ia mengumpulkan uang, begitu pula denganku, meskipun tentu saja sebagian besar bayaran milikku jatuh ke _okiya_. Mungkin hidupku akan lebih berat ketika keluar dari tempat ini. Namun jika bersamanya, aku yakin kami bisa melewatinya. Seperti waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu. Aku memiliki kebebasan untuk mencintainya. Aku bahagia ketika bersamanya."

Oh, cinta membuatmu memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Haru tidak memikirkan cinta sedalam itu. Percintaan adalah permasalahan yang awam dibahas oleh mereka.

" _Kaa-san_ akan berduka karena salah satu geisha paling manis yang pandai menyanyi dan menari memilih pensiun saat masih muda."

"Aku bekerja keras untuk kebebasan ini. Lagipula, masih ada _Rikka-san_ , kudengar ia akan menjadi pewaris _okiya_."

"Itu benar. _Rikka-san_ tentu akan menjadi orang yang semakin ketat pada aturan nantinya. Namun ia orang yang baik."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yayoi- _san_ , apa kamu tidak ada kebahagiaan lain yang ingin kamu miliki?"

Haru tidak segera menjawab, "Aku—sepertinya tidak ada."

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah, _belum_ ada."

Haru rasa, ia cukup puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Sekalipun itu ibarat burung dalam sangkar yang indah.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ia _geisha_ yang diakui. Oleh karena itu, sudah tentu beberapa tawaran berdatangan dari orang-orang yang ingin menjadi _danna_ baginya. _**Danna**_ —seorang tuan yang akan menjadi penyokong hidup seorang _geisha_. _Danna_ akan membiayai berbagai hal untuk _geisha_ , baik untuk keperluan seperti _kimono_ , kosmetik juga hal lainnya. Bagi bangsawan, memiliki dua atau tiga _geisha_ bukanlah masalah, justu membuat mereka terkesan hebat. Hubungan antar _Danna_ dan _geisha_ pun biasanya menjurus pada kegiatan yang intim, tergantung dari kesepakatan yang ditentukan. Tentu saja, tugas utama _geisha_ adalah menghibur dengan keahlian seninya. Namun tidak semua bangsawan berpikir seperti itu. Jika _geisha_ cukup menarik di mata mereka, geisha itu bisa saja mereka beli untuk dijadikan selir atau istri simpanan.

Kenapa nama Hajime muncul lagi dalam daftar _danna_ yang menginginkannya?

Ia tidak mengerti. Itu tidak seperti pemuda itu ada hati padanya. Lagipula sang tuan muda itu telah menikah dengan tunangannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ya, tentu saja Haru sangat mengingat hari itu. Ia turut datang dalam acara pernikahan itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia terpancar begitu jelas dari Shun.

Apakah mungkin karena Kai atau Shun yang meminta?

Memangnya apa yang mereka inginkan dari Haru?

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semenjak bertemu dengan mereka bertiga ia rasa hidupnya menjadi lebih rumit. Bukan berarti hidupnya menjadi lebih buruk, justru sebaliknya. Haru hanya bingung, kenapa mereka terus menerus memberikan kebaikan padanya. Disaat Haru sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau melakukannya, tuan muda."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku memiliki kekuasaan dalam hal ini. Aku akan membuat keterampilanmu dilihat banyak orang. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Atau justru kau berpikiran yang lain?"

"Itu tidak seperti aku mengharapkan orang yang lebih tinggi atau ingin membuat diriku dilihat banyak orang…"

"Aku memilihmu karena kau berbakat, Haru. Kepandaianmu dan hidupmu akan lebih baik jika bersama denganku."

"Lalu, Shun—bagaimana pendapatnya?"

"Tidak ada masalah tentang hal itu. Lagi pula, bukankah aku adalah kandidat _danna_ terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan?"

"Ucapan itu sungguh penuh percaya diri. Namun itu aku mengakui hal itu, tuan muda."

Hajime memang kandidat _danna_ sempurna untuknya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Lihatlah betapa mudah ia memberikan apa saja untukmu jika ia menginginkannya. Jujur aku merasa iri."

"Tapi aku tidak meminta apapun."

"Seseorang akan melakukan apapun, juga memberikan apapun meski tak diminta jika itu untuk orang yang berharga untuknya."

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau tuan muda menaruh perasaan padaku, Kai?"

"Ya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia tujukan padamu. Maksudku, jika itu adalah cinta, aku memiliki saingan yang berat, benar kan?"

"Sayangnya Kai, kami para _geisha_ tidak diizinkan untuk mencintai seseorang. Itu aturannya."

"Begitu… Apa kau berniat untuk terus berada di tempat ini sebagai _geisha_ , Haru?"

"Aku sejujurnya tidak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu."

"Bagaimana kalau pikirkan, sebuah masa depan bersama denganku?"

Kai menunggu sebuah jawaban.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[tbc]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:**

laptopku rusak parah, jadi aku kesulitan untuk menulis ff ;_;

halo gaes, kalau ada yang masih buka patungan bd kurenai enishi atau donasi, ajak-ajak aku ya ;_;

soalnya aku ketinggalan /cry/

19/05/2019


End file.
